Ritorno alla giungla
by Megnove
Summary: "Tutte le coppie nel giorno del loro anniversario tornano sul luogo del primo appuntamento". Per l'episodio 37 della serie 1979...


**Ritorno alla Giungla**

_Resta dove sei  
Non andartene via  
Resta dov'eri un tempo  
Resta dove sei  
Non muoverti  
Non te ne andare  
Noi che siamo amati noi t'abbiamo  
Dimenticato  
Tu non dimenticarci  
Non avevamo che te sulla terra  
Non lasciarci morire assiderati  
Lontano sempre più lontano  
Dove tu vuoi  
Dacci un segno di vita  
Più tardi, più tardi, di notte  
Nella foresta del ricordo  
Sorgi improvviso  
Tendici la mano  
Portaci in salvo._  
Jacques Prévert, _Questo amore_

–Altitudine?  
–900 metri, in discesa. Nessun segno di turbolenze, cielo sereno.  
–Le coordinate?  
–Ci siamo quasi. Rallenta. Tra poco dovrebbe iniziare a vedersi.  
Spinse di poco in avanti la cloche e regolò gli strumenti. Lo schermo mostrava al di sotto un uniforme mare verde. Molto in lontananza, il grande nastro d'argento di un ampio fiume. Sul radar solo pochi uccelli. Non era sicuro tenersi sulle rotte percorse, ma alla quota giusta e sfruttando la copertura delle nuvole non c'erano grossi problemi a restare nascosti.  
–Due gradi a sudovest.  
–Ricevuto…  
La calma era grande fuori come a bordo, nel grande ambiente vuoto e silenzioso dove ticchettavano quietamente i quadri comandi e gli unici sedili occupati erano quelli del pilota e del navigatore. Il sole fiammeggiava sulla foresta in tutta la sua gloria equatoriale, apparentemente reso più grande dall'effetto ottico dell'alta quota. Né in alto né in basso alcun segno di presenza umana. Nulla che suggerisse che lì potesse essere successo qualcosa di orribile… o di bellissimo, solo così poco tempo fa.  
Poi, un buco nel tetto eguale dell'immensa cattedrale. Una macchia più chiara di verde, una radura improvvisa e imprevista, simile a una ferita che comincia a guarire pian piano ma richiederà ancora tempo. La nave corresse la rotta per atterrarvi. Le coordinate non lasciavano dubbi. E non solo le coordinate.  
–È quella…  
–Sì… Siamo… siamo tornati…

A mezzo mondo di distanza…  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
–Ehi! Siete svegli? Siete decenti? Frega niente, io entro lo stesso!  
La porta si spalancò sotto una pedata che avrebbe fracassato una serratura ben più robusta e una slavina di facce poste a vari livelli dal suolo, accompagnate da festoni, vassoi con aranciate e torta fece irruzione nella stanza. –BEN SVEGLIATIII! BUON…  
Ad accoglierli c'era il letto fatto, le tende che si muovevano lentamente nella brezza mattutina, i pigiami piegati sui cuscini e per il resto il nulla assoluto.  
–…DOVE sono finiti?– esclamò il capobanda degli intrusi abbassando le braccia festose mentre gli squilli delle trombette morivano in bocca ai suoi seguaci e gli striscioni calavano di mezzo metro verso terra. Il mazzo di palloncini che starnazzava presso il soffitto si afflosciò miseramente lamentando: –Non mi dite che ci hanno dato buca ANCHE stavolta? E noi che volevamo solo festeggiare insieme…  
–Direi che non ci sono dubbi– informò quello tranquillo della compagnia, arrivando in cima alle scale con calma dietro gli altri, con lo spazzolino da denti in bocca. –L'hangar è vuoto. Hanno preso il Pesce Volante.  
–Addirittura?  
–Tanto che non avevano voglia di vederci?  
–E io che ho cucinato tutta la notte i loro piatti preferiti…  
–Di questo non mi preoccuperei. Mangeranno quando tornano. Dai, lasciamoli un po' in pace per oggi. Tanto non penso che faranno tardi.  
–Ma DOVE possono essere…  
–Non credo che sia tanto difficile da capire– rise argutamente il giovane bruno, dirigendosi verso il bagno. –È una cosa normale… tutte le coppie nel giorno del loro anniversario tornano sul luogo del primo appuntamento.

L'atterraggio era stato dolce, come la brezza che piegava gli steli lunghi. All'ombra della nave, si stavano accanto in silenzio, contemplando quello che avevano intorno. –Là…– indicava lei puntando il dito, ogni tanto. –E là… e là…  
Anche sotto la nuova vegetazione si distinguevano ancora gli avvallamenti che indicavano larghe e profonde ferite della terra aperte con violenza. Qua e là, alberi divelti, i tronchi lacerati, giacevano già mezzi marciti come caduti di una guerra. O di un'apocalisse. A cui erano sopravvissuti solo in due.  
–Comincia a ricrescere… a rimarginarsi…  
–Ci vorranno decenni perché gli alberi tornino alti come sono stati. Ma la foresta cerca di riassorbire il danno… di ricominciare…  
–La natura è forte. Tende sempre a guarire, non importa cosa le fanno.  
–È vero.  
–Andiamo.  
–Sì…  
Si incamminarono verso il cerchio di alberi circostante, guardandosi ai piedi con precauzione per non inciampare. La temperatura scese bruscamente e l'umidità aumentò in proporzione mentre si addentravano in quell'antro buio. Tutta la luce e il calore del sole erano assorbiti dal soffitto verde sulla loro testa. Pochissimi raggi riuscivano a filtrare, a beneficio delle liane pendenti e del selvaggio sottobosco che intralciava il passo. A distanza di un anno, i segni erano molto sfumati. Un tronco schiantato là. Una pista di cespugli più bassi qua. Bruciature non ancora sparite. Ma erano inconfondibili per chi riviveva in tutta la sua forza quel ricordo. E per lo sguardo in cui tutti quei segni erano impressi a fuoco. Procedevano tacendo. Senza badarci, si erano presi per mano  
_pace_  
e quel tepore confortante era ancora più sentito nella semioscurità che sembrava riecheggiare di grida e lacrime passate. L'una indicava la strada con sicurezza, l'altro la apriva, e si sorreggevano a vicenda tra gli arbusti duri.  
–Qui…  
–Sì… ricordo…  
–E qui…  
Poggiavano la mano sui tronchi come a risentire l'angoscia, la sensazione di allora.  
Poi, risalendo la pista fino all'inizio, ecco quello che avevano cercato. Un vuoto tra gli alberi, più piccolo di quello in cui erano atterrati, e più ingombro.  
Rottami metallici, arrugginiti, molti mezzo affondati nel terreno, il più grande annidato in una culla di tronchi morti, ricoperto dai rampicanti come quelli, ancora qualche traccia dei colori originali tra il verde e il bruno che ormai lo invadevano iniziando a dissolverlo. Alcuni dei frammenti emergevano dal suolo dritti come lapidi. Su certi non si capiva se le macchie brune fossero soltanto di ruggine, o ancora di sangue. Tra molti, molti anni, la foresta li avrebbe ricoperti del tutto, reclamati come suoi. Avrebbe fatto anche di essi cose viventi, e più niente avrebbe parlato di morte lì. Per il momento, l'invasione dell'erba, delle liane, sembrava soltanto ingentilire il dolore.  
E al centro, un cumulo di terra e verde alto quanto una collinetta. La natura è misericordiosa. A quelli che non avevano potuto avere una tomba, perché il pericolo mortale aveva impedito di fermarsi a seppellirli, che erano stati semplicemente ammucchiati là e lasciati con una preghiera e una scusa, aveva dato una tomba lei stessa, maestosa come non può essere neanche il più grande mausoleo di marmo. I più riposavano là. Altri erano sparsi di certo in vari punti della foresta, quelli che avevano cercato di fuggire da soli e non c'erano riusciti. Tutti in culle pietose, sicuramente, come quella. Anche se non c'era un motivo razionale di crederlo, si sentirono certi che nessuno era stato divorato dalle belve, nessuno era stato profanato nella sua morte tanto inutile, e tanto innocente.  
Muovendo un passo, la ragazza urtò col piede contro uno dei pezzi di metallo nascosti tra la vegetazione. Guardò giù. Un fucile. Un brivido le scosse tutto il corpo. Il suo compagno le cinse le spalle senza dir nulla  
_forza_  
e insieme abbracciarono con lo sguardo il largo anfiteatro, avanzando lentamente verso il tumulo illuminato da un raro raggio di sole. Quando vi giunsero vicino, lei si fece il segno della croce e giunse le mani in preghiera. Lui rimase a guardare stando un passo più indietro.  
–Erano in tanti– mormorò lei. –Tutti volevano vivere. Alcuni cercarono di salvarsi in qualsiasi modo, sconvolti dal terrore. E nessuno meritava di morire. Perché solo noi? Ci penso spesso. Meritavamo di salvarci solo perché eravamo più forti degli altri?  
–Forse perché avevamo qualcosa che ci ha fatto vivere– rispose il giovane con dolcezza. –Forse solo per questo.  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo con un lieve sorriso di nuovo sul volto. Che si spense quasi subito ancora in un'espressione assorta, mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano il posto come se potesse ancora vedere le ombre degli avvenimenti che vi avevano avuto luogo. Fece qualche passo da sola e andò a inginocchiarsi in un punto preciso, sfiorando la terra con la mano come se la carezzasse.  
–Il dolore– mormorò sentendo alle sue spalle lui che la raggiungeva a passi lenti e lievi. –Il più grande che abbia mai sentito… e che abbia mai inflitto…  
–No.– La risposta fu tranquilla e decisa come il tocco di una mano protettiva. Si girò a guardarlo. Si teneva la mano al petto, come provandolo di nuovo quel dolore, ma guardava lei. –Non è stato il peggiore. E anche se fosse stato mille volte più grande…– Dopo la voce venne il vero tocco. –Mi sarebbe comunque caro. Per il dono che mi ha fatto.  
Si erano rimessi in cammino. Rifacevano in avanti il percorso che avevano fatto all'indietro, deviando qua e là, riscoprendo altri punti– un albero, un ruscello. Altri resti metallici o plastici, o di altre sostanze strane, squarciati o lacerati da uno scontro, da un'esplosione.  
–Non è stato il peggiore?  
–Il dolore più grande della mia vita…– disse lui sommessamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. –È stato quando sei scappata…  
Alzò gli occhi consapevoli sul suo viso perso nell'ombra delle foglie.  
–E la gioia più grande… quando sei tornata– continuò sorridendo. –Sei tornata e mi hai chiamato… per la prima volta…  
I loro sguardi commossi si intrecciarono e ammutolirono  
_luce_  
e per qualche istante si fermarono specchiati nel rivolo d'acqua. Era vero. Anche per questo erano voluti tornare. Il dolore era diventato qualcos'altro. Forse era sempre stato qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che faceva bene.  
–Guarda– esclamò lei all'improvviso, guardando oltre la sua spalla, il suo volto così vicino. Lui si volse. Senza accorgersene erano arrivati alla meta del loro percorso. Quell'albero in particolare. Uguale a tutti gli altri. Ma troppo scolpito nella loro memoria perché potessero confonderlo con un altro.  
Il piccolo tumulo era quasi sparito sotto la crescita viva del bosco, ma si distingueva ancora. I due rami incrociati che vi avevano messo allora per segnarlo erano spariti. Non si possono seppellire tante persone morte inutilmente ma una sì, quando la morte si è allontanata. Quando ha fatto tanto per allontanarla da noi.  
–Ciao, vecchio amico. Siamo venuti a trovarti.  
Cercarono altri due rami e piantarono una nuova croce al posto di quella vecchia. Sarebbe stato inutile metterci dei fiori. Non tentarono neanche di ripulire la tomba dalle piante selvatiche. Lui probabilmente avrebbe preferito così. E poi sostarono là vicino, nelle stesse posizioni dell'ultima volta, senza neanche rendersene conto. Lei si tolse dal collo una piccola croce dorata e la appese a quella di legno.  
–Non so neanche in quale dio credesse… se ci credeva… ma penso che gli farà piacere comunque. Vorrei aver saputo più cose di lui… lo abbiamo conosciuto così poco…  
–Lo abbiamo conosciuto abbastanza.– Si staccò dall'albero, venendo avanti. –E credo che la cosa che gli farebbe più piacere sarebbe vederci qui… insieme… sapere che non abbiamo sprecato il suo regalo.– Allungò la mano a sfiorare lievemente il legno. Poi si frugò in tasca. –A proposito… credo sia il momento giusto… volevo mostrarti questi.  
Nel suo palmo stavano due anelli lisci –uno grande, uno piccolo– color grigio lucido, nuovi di zecca. Lei li guardò allargando gli occhi. –Sono…  
–Il professore me li ha dati ieri sera. Sono della stessa lega speciale che ha usato per noi. Gliel'ho chiesto io di farli così. Almeno saranno… resistenti.  
Lei fece per prendere il più stretto dei due cerchietti metallici. Con un lieve scatto, quello le sfuggì dalle dita e tornò a contatto con l'altro.  
–Oh…  
–Sono lievemente calamitati– sorrise lui. –Non abbastanza da dare fastidio… ma… abbastanza. E il professore ha detto di averci inserito anche qualcos'altro. Non so precisamente cosa. Dovranno servirci sia da anelli di fidanzamento che di matrimonio… ma credo che vadano bene.  
–Vanno bene– assicurò lei con un sorriso, rigirando alla luce il suo che aveva staccato dal compagno con un piccolissimo sforzo. –Allora… mettimelo.  
–Qui, adesso?– Ma continuava a sorridere.  
–Non so pensare a un posto migliore di questo.  
–Solo se anche tu mi metti il mio.  
Cerimoniosamente, e sorridendo della loro stessa solennità, ciascuno prese l'anello e la mano dell'altro. I due cerchietti scivolarono al loro posto contemporaneamente, con la facilità di acqua che scorre o di una canzone, mentre avvicinavano il viso per baciarsi.  
_Per sempre.  
Per sempre._  
–…Hai sentito qualcosa?– esclamò lei tirando la testa indietro dopo un attimo.  
–Io? Non so… perché, tu…– replicò lui altrettanto incerto.  
I loro occhi si fissarono per un attimo sulla piccola tomba che avevano davanti. E dopo quell'attimo tornarono a sorridere un po' increduli, un po' no. Poteva essere stato veramente…  
Forse. Forse sì.  
–Credo che dobbiamo andare adesso.  
–Sì.– Lei carezzò per l'ultima volta la croce, in segno di saluto. –Arrivederci, caro, caro amico. Torneremo ancora, il prossimo anno.  
–Di sicuro.  
Volsero le spalle e si incamminarono verso il punto dove avevano lasciato la nave. Gli altri sarebbero stati piuttosto nervosi al loro ritorno… già immaginavano di sentire i rimbrotti. Ma non aveva importanza. Sentivano che quello che doveva era successo. Tutto il resto era soltanto una formalità.  
–A proposito… credo di aver trovato una piccola chiesa che fa proprio al caso nostro. È poco frequentata… tutta bianca… e in vista del mare. Vorresti venire a vederla?  
–Vuoi fare davvero le cose per bene allora.  
–Certo. So che ti piacerà. Tu piuttosto sei sicura di non voler invitare la tua famiglia? O le tue amiche…  
Scosse la testa. –Farò loro sapere la notizia. E che li amo tanto, tutti. Ma voglio solo voi. Per accompagnarmi all'altare… qualcuno ce l'ho. E tu? L'hai trovato il testimone?  
–I ragazzi mi hanno detto che se la sarebbero giocata tra di loro a poker.  
–Allora hai già fatto sapere al sarto…  
–…che il vestito dev'essere lungo e stretto? Certo che sì!  
–La cosa veramente difficile sarà trovarmi una damigella…  
–Oh, su questo non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco… vedrai che qualcuno sarà CONVINTO ad offrirsi volontario!  
Si allontanarono per la loro strada, ridendo dolcemente. Sembrava essersi fatta più dolce anche l'ombra che restava, grado a grado, dietro le loro spalle. La tomba ricoperta di cespugli li osservava, di lontano. Un raggio sfuggito alla sorveglianza del fogliame in alto la illuminò per un attimo, facendo brillare la crocetta d'oro come un sorriso. Come un saluto. O come un luminoso, potente, grande sussurro dell'aria silenziosa: «Amen».

3/9/2006  
Happy Anniversary!


End file.
